warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mousefur
Mousefur is a skinnyRevealed in Long Shadows, page 27, thick furredRevealed in Sunrise, page 141 small, dusky brown she-catRevealed in the allegiances of Into the Wild . History In the Original Series Into the Wild :Mousefur is first seen as a young warrior, participating in a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan. She is pinned to the ground by a RiverClan warrior, who makes a deep wound in her shoulder. Tigerclaw manages to save her life by knocking the RiverClan warrior away. After the battle is over, Bluestar asks Spottedleaf how she is, and Spottedleaf replies and says that her wounds are deep, but she is young and that the wounds will heal. :She is on the patrol that Whitestorm leads into ShadowClan territory to retrieve Frostfur's kits. On that same patrol she helps drive out Brokenstar and his followers. :After coming back from the fight with Brokenstar's rogues, Graypaw asks her to check between Spottedleaf's claws to see what color fur the enemy cat had. When she goes to check, she discovers that Spottedleaf was not attacked by a gray cat, which rules out the prospect of Yellowfang being Spottedleaf's murderer. :Mousefur is known for having a sharp tongue and a short temper. She is initially hostile towards Firepaw, but later grows to respect him. Fire and Ice :When Fireheart brings Cloudkit to the forest, Mousefur is strongly against his staying, complaining that he would be a burden, and that it would be five moons before he could even begin training. Later, Mousefur joins the sunhigh patrol with Fireheart and Whitestorm. She is the first to scent intruding ShadowClan cats, that is later revealed to be Brokenstar and his outlaws. Tigerclaw chooses her, along with several others, to come with him to attack ShadowClan. They soon return to the camp when Brackenpaw hurries to fetch them. Bluestar then tells them that Yellowfang is tending to Brokenstar. Mousefur is shocked by this, as is the rest of the patrol. After, when WindClan is being attacked by ShadowClan and RiverClan, Mousefur is chosen to go with Tigerclaw's group to help WindClan. At the battle, she is seen fighting Leopardfur, alongside Whitestorm. Forest of Secrets :In this book, Mousefur received an apprentice, Thornpaw. She is later mentioned to be taking him out to show him the territory with Whitestorm and Thornpaw's sister, Brightpaw. Also, later on, she is mentioned to have taken all the apprentices out hunting with Runningwind. :Mousefur is chosen to go to the second Gathering in the book, and when ThunderClan is intercepted by ShadowClan and are forced to travel on their territory, she is prepared to fight if need be. :When Fireheart is worried about Graystripe, she questions him, because his worry showed on his face. :Later at the Gathering, Mousefur is ready to defend ThunderClan when Nightstar reveals ThunderClan sheltered Brokentail, standing beside Darkstripe and hissing at some ShadowClan cats. She takes place in the battle with WindClan and ShadowClan. She fights the deputy, Cinderfur, the most. :In the battle with the rogues, near the end of the book, Mousefur battled against a huge tabby tom, eventually driving him off. :When Tigerclaw's treachery is revealed, she brings up the point of how he could have expected the Clan to support him if he killed Bluestar. Rising Storm :Mousefur is seen going on a border patrol with Longtail and Thornpaw. During a Gathering, she annoys Leopardfur by asking about Mistyfoot's kits, "the ones Fireheart saved". She, her apprentice Thornpaw, and Runningwind were all attacked by Tigerclaw and a group of rogues. Runningwind is killed, and Thornpaw's paw was injured. She was the least wounded of the three, and led Fireheart and a patrol of ThunderClan cats to Runningwind, and the spot where they were ambushed. She fought against the rogues and Tigerclaw again when the were attacked in the same place when she lead the patrol back to the spot. A Dangerous Path :Mousefur volunteers to go with Dustpelt, his apprentice, Ashpaw, and Fireheart's apprentice Cloudpaw on the dawn patrol after the Gathering that Tigerstar reveals himself as leader of ShadowClan. :Later, when Fireheart tells his warriors of his plan to prevent a battle with WindClan, Mousefur somewhat supports him after Whitestorm says that Fireheart is right in not attacking WindClan, for dogs had been taking the prey, not WindClan. She does not go with him, however, as she feels she could not disobey her leader if she was ordered to attack. :At the end of the book, she took part in the chain that would lead the dog pack to the gorge. She was in between Sandstorm and Graystripe in the chase, and she tore a claw. The Darkest Hour :When Bluestar's secret about Mistyfoot and Stonefur are revealed to the Clan, Mousefur is suspicious of Fireheart, not knowing whether he is lying or not. She shares her thoughts with Frostfur and Speckletail, who have similar feelings. Although she is is unsure of what he says about Bluestar, she supports his right to become Clan leader, saying that the deputy always becomes Clan leader, and that is the tradition of The Warrior Code, despite Darkstripe's protests that Fireheart had been a kittypet. :It is mentioned by Whitestorm that while Firestar is gone at his leadership ceremony, Mousefur and Brackenfur took all the apprentices out hunting. :Later, Mousefur goes out on patrol with Firestar to test her apprentice, Thornpaw's warrior skills, though she thinks Firestar shouldn't have any doubt about them, as Thornpaw's warrior ceremony is long overdue. After the patrol, she proudly escorts her apprentice to his warrior ceremony, where he receives the name Thornclaw. :At the battle with BloodClan, Mousefur fights along with LionClan. The only time she is mentioned in the battle is with Brackenfur, and it is said that she had deep claw marks along her side, but was still fighting formidably. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :Mousefur is mentioned little in this book, as the main character is Firestar and he is away rebuilding SkyClan the majority of the book. She is seen a number of times, mainly along more important characters. She goes out on a hunting patrol after Longtail's eyes are scratched by a rabbit. Mousefur is also on the border patrol that catches Smudge in ThunderClan's territory. Mousefur is the first cat to protest when Firestar announces that it was time for he and Sandstorm to leave for SkyClan. Three moons after Firestar returns from his and Sandstorm's journey, he is on patrol with Mousefur and Brambleclaw. He tells them that he wants them both to attend the Gathering that night. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Mousefur is mentioned seldom in the book, except for the fact that she is born to White-eye and Sparrowpelt along with her brother, Runningwind, around the same time that Bluefur's kits, Stonekit, Mistykit, and Mosskit were born. Runningkit is seen trying to watch Bluefur's kits, while Mousekit had fallen asleep, too tired to stay awake while waiting for her new denmates to arrive. Half a moon later, she and Runningkit are flicking lumps of snow at Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit, then trying to look innocent when the other three kits complained. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :She is Spiderpaw's mentor and a senior warrior. When Brambleclaw is preparing to leave for his journey, she rebukes him for attempting to take a second mouse for himself, as he hadn't hunted that day. He then joins Mousefur and Spiderpaw, saying to herself that young cats thought they knew everything. :Later, it is Mousefur who reveals that Brambleclaw didn't sleep in his den the previous night, because she had sent Brightheart to get him because she had wanted him for a patrol. Moonrise :When the Twolegs come and start destroying the forest near the Thunderpath, Mousefur takes part in a patrol to investigate. One of the Twolegs grabs her, and she manages to get away, but is severely wounded. It is later said by Cinderpelt that she dislocated her shoulder. Cinderpelt and Leafpaw put it right after feeding Mousefur poppy seeds to deaden the pain. It is still horribly painful for Mousefur, who screeches, but she is able to stand on her paws and soon recovers altogether. :When Cloudtail and Brightheart are captured by Twolegs, and it is unknown to the Clan where they've gone, she thinks that Cloudtail went back to being a kittypet, and tells it to the Clan. She is persuaded otherwise by Firestar and Cinderpelt. ''Dawn :When Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw return from their journey, Mousefur greets them hostilely, believing them to have deserted the Clan because they had seen what was coming. :When Graystripe is captured, she is the first to say that Firestar needed to choose a new deputy before moonhigh. Mousefur is rebuked by Squirrelpaw, who fiercely tells her Graystripe isn't dead and ThunderClan has no need for a new deputy. She leads one of the patrols to save ShadowClan, and when Leafpaw asks about RiverClan, Mousefur misunderstands her warning and thinks that Leafpaw is suggesting that they ask RiverClan to fight with them. Mousefur doesn't believe that RiverClan will fight alongside them, but is soon proven wrong. When Firestar is giving Brambleclaw orders, Mousefur says that he sounds like he's talking to Graystripe, and wonders why Firestar doesn't just name Brambleclaw deputy and be done with it. ''Starlight :She appears to have struck up a friendship with Heavystep of RiverClan on the Great Journey. She was one of the cats who was made ill from the tainted water given to her by Mothwing, which caused her an excruciatingly painful belly-ache, and also cause her to vomit. She is helped through the night by the helpless medicine cats, who with no herbs could do little. :On the way to the new camp, Squirrelflight manages to persuade Mousefur to cross the stream with the promise of a warm nest. When they reach the camp, Mousefur chastises Brambleclaw about finding her a nest, and when he snaps at her, Brackenfur helps her and gathers bracken and moss for her nest. When Brackenfur trys to soothe her, telling her that Brambleclaw was trying his best, she sniffs and says that his best was pretty poor. It is commented by Brackenfur that Mousefur has a short temper only because she is exhausted and growing old. :Later in the book, she becomes an elder after Spiderpaw's warrior ceremony, where he becomes Spiderleg. It was said that it must have been difficult for her to admit that she was growing old, but her recent illness because of the tainted water proved it to her. :Mousefur makes it her job to lead Longtail around safely when they reached the new camp. Twilight :When Firestar expresses his desire to go to WindClan and see if Onewhisker has gotten his nine lives, Mousefur does not agree with him, telling all the Clan that ThunderClan already had gotten fur ripped off for Onewhisker and done enough for WindClan. She does agree with Firestar that they should keep up the warrior training, as she states that when a cat has lived as long as she, you know that battles can spring from anywhere. :Mousefur is one of the cats who starts treating Brightheart like a medicine cat, asking her in front of Leafpool if she could have some poppy seed to help her sleep. :Mousefur is hostile towards Daisy and her kits, though eventually warms up to them. :During the battle with the badgers, Mousefur insists that all the elders stay together, and guided Longtail - along with Goldenflower - up to the Highledge where they all hid. ''Sunset'' :After the badgers have gone, Mousefur climbs down from the Highledge with the other elders. She claims a badger tried to climb up and get them, but they sent it packing. :She responds to the fact that Leafpool is back harshly, asking if she was back for good, or until that WindClan warrior sniffed around again. It is noted by Brambleclaw that Mousefur sounds harsh only because she is shocked and wounded. Mousefur also greets Stormfur roughly, asking him why he isn't with RiverClan, as he was a RiverClan warrior before he joined the Tribe. She is rebuked by Squirrelflight, who says they need all their friends right now. Mousefur is prevented from giving a sharp retort by Ferncloud, who is devastated because she can't find her mate, Dustpelt. :Later, after Stormfur and Brook have been exiled from RiverClan, and Firestar offers them a permanent home in ThunderClan, Mousefur isn't keen on having outsiders in the Clan. After Daisy, Berrypaw, Mousepaw, Hazelpaw, Stormfur, and Brook join she and Dustpelt call a Clan meeting, stating that ThunderClan is becoming too "mixed". When Firestar intervenes she tells him sharply that he can punish her if he likes, but she tells the warrior code as she sees it. :To reassure the Clan, Firestar says he will choose a deputy, but that also meant admitting Graystripe was dead. Mousefur and others are appeased by that, because they all knew Graystripe and grieve for him. When Firestar chooses Brambleclaw as deputy, Mousefur angrily protests, saying that Brambleclaw is inexperienced and hadn't had an apprentice, so it was against the warrior code. After Leafpool explains her dream about StarClan accepting Brambleclaw, Mousefur accepts him. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Longtail starts bringing Jaypaw in to examine Mousefur, who'd been coughing some nights. Mousefur rebukes him lightly, saying that he worries too much about her. Longtail continues to hint to Jaypaw about Mousefur's coughing during the night until Jaypaw realizes that she has the deadly greencough. Mousefur selflessly demands Jaypaw to check on the kits and make sure they were okay, and not to waste herbs on an old cat like her. :Although she spreads the sickness around to other cats in camp (Whitewing, Ferncloud, and Poppypaw), they all make full recoveries. :When Graystripe returns, Mousefur welcomes him back and gives Millie, his new mate, a nod, even though she was a kittypet and states, "Still breaking the rules, I see, Graystripe". Dark River :She was weaker than any cat after her greencough epidemic, but refused to admit so. When Hollypaw happened to mention that she thought talking instead of fighting would solve the problem with WindClan and RiverClan, Mousefur gets interested and talks to Firestar about it, persuading him to send Leafpool and Jaypaw to talk to Onestar. However, while Hollypaw is cleaning the den, Mousefur asks her if she expected to return from RiverClan being hailed as a hero. When Hollypaw snaps back that she was trying to help and stop a needless battle, Mousefur becomes startled. Hollypaw becomes hopeful when Mousefur acts interested, but Mousefur simply turns around and begins spreading fresh moss, stating that more moss will be needed. Firestar told Leafpool and Jaypaw that Mousefur said that Hollypaw was right in the fact that the battle had grown out of gossip and guesswork. ''Outcast :She remains an elder and still guides Longtail. In the book, she is seen when Icekit and Foxkit pestered Longtail for a story. She says to him that he should tell them something, and then maybe some cats can get a bit of sleep. :Later, when Berrynose and Birchfall are being punished by being put on apprentice duties, Hollypaw calls to them mischievously to make sure they squeeze all the water out of the moss and that Mousefur would claw them if her fur got damp. :When Talon and Night come to ThunderClan to ask for help, Mousefur doesn't agree with Firestar that they should help them. She says that if the Tribe can't defend its own borders, then it was their problem. ''Eclipse :She is not mentioned very much; she and Longtail are still very close. During the Great Battle, the two elders watch for other Clan warriors on the ledge of the cliff. She warns Longtail not to move because he might step on a kit, and when one of the kits falls asleep curled up next to her, she tells everyone to leave the kit be and let her sleep. Long Shadows :Mousefur remains one of ThunderClan's elders, along with Longtail. During the greencough outbreak, she is reluctant to eat herbs that will prevent her from getting sick, telling Jaypaw to save them for cats who are really sick. When Longtail starts coughing, she gets cranky with Jaypaw, saying, "a fine medicine cat you turned out to be if you haven't even got any catmint", though Jaypaw realizes that she is just worried about her sick denmate. :When the sick cats leave camp to go to the abandoned twoleg nest, she tells Brambleclaw " I'm an elder! It doesn't weaken the clan if I get sick," ''and tries to go to the abandoned twoleg place to take care of the sick cats but Brambleclaw tells her no and says that he knows Firestar already said no, and she can't get around him either. She stays reluctantly, and walks away muttering, "''Pesky young cat... thinks he knows everything..." ''Sunrise :Mousefur becomes close to Purdy when he joins the Clan, acting calmer and not as spiteful towards the younger cats. It is shown that she does enjoy gossiping with him. She tells Jayfeather about the herb Leafpool gave her many moons ago, and comments that Leafpool expects her to live on tansy every leaf-bare. She also correctly identifies the herb when Jayfeather catches a scrap of it on his pelt. ::She is shown to enjoy basking on the Basking Rocks and, just before Honeyfern died, she had fallen asleep in the middle of Purdy's story about a mouse. She is annoyed to be woken up by the younger warriors asking for a turn to bask, and says that they can bask if some cat fetches her fresh-kill. Honeyfern fetches her the fresh-kill, and Mousefur moves away with Purdy still trying to tell her the story about the mouse. :When Honeyfern dies, she states that Honeyfern was a fine cat and the last thing she ever did was get her fresh-kill. Later, when Firestar announces her death, and explains that it may have been the cats sunning themselves on the Basking Rocks, she and Purdy exchange a shocked glance, and says that it could have been them. Mousefur blames herself for this, saying, "Better it had been me, than that poor young cat." :It is also revealed that Mousefur and Purdy are somewhat affectionate towards each other. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :During Ivykit and Dovekit's apprentice ceremony, she guided Longtail out of the elders' den. She seems to be feeling the limitations of her age more and more, and Jayfeather suspects that Longtail might have been giving his share of food and water to her. :Mousefur complains when Rainstorm is brought into ThunderClan's camp to rest, and demands to know why he has to rest there. She seems to support Thornclaw's idea of asking for fish in return for helping Rainstorm, and she points out that the drought is affecting ThunderClan, too. Fading Echoes :When the tree was falling into camp, she wanted to go save a dead mouse, because she believed that StarClan would be angry if they wasted prey. She began to go back into camp, while the tree was still falling, and Longtail slipped past her saying that he would get the mouse. Longtail went to get the piece of prey, but the tree fell on top of him, killing him and breaking Briarpaw's backbone. She is distraught at his death, and believes that she should have died instead. Mousefur missed Longtail, and Purdy tries to calm her down and comfort her as they sat vigil for the dead elder. Throughout the book Mousefur believes that it is all her fault for Longtail's death and also refuses to look at Briarpaw due to the same reason, seeing her injuries as her fault. Night Whispers :Mousefur does not appear much in Night Whispers, but is mentioned when cats are fixing the elders' den. She is later seen complaining about water dripping through the roof, but Purdy tells her the warriors will fix it. Lionblaze thinks that she had gotten some of her reason back after Ivypaw brought back a fat water vole for her. In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :At a Gathering, she is pointed out by Dapplenose to the reader, and she is mentioned to still have grief clinging to her as a result of Longtail's death. :In the battle with the foxes, Mousefur provides the scent lure for the foxes by dragging a rabbit along the ground to lead them into a ShadowClan ambush. This tires her, and she has to pause to catch her breath before joining in the chase. She later narrates the story of when Lionheart, as an apprentice, lacked courage and learned from it. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :One-eye:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 463 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Father: :Halftail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 410 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Brother: :Runningwind:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 463 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Tree References Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Elders Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters